doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Mayra Arellano
|nacimiento = 25 de octubre de 1977 |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1994 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLYvonnePhillips.ogg }} thumb|230px|Tributo a la actriz Mayra Arellano. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Mayra Arellano thumb|230px|Creado por FanDubbing22. thumb|right|224px|Mayra Arellano para el canal [[Eduardogaara]] Kasumi_Tendo2_by_el-maky-z2.png|Kasumi Tendo en Ranma ½, uno de sus personajes más conocidos. Temari NS.png|Temari en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lil DeVille.png|Lili DeVille (2ª voz) en Aventuras en pañales, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Lili-RugratsCrecidos.png|El mismo personaje en Rugrats crecidos. RFFMiaToretto.png|Mia Toretto en la franquicia de Rápidos y furiosos, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Oficialjenny.png|Oficiales Jenny en la franquicia de Pokémón (Temps. 1 - 6, 13 -16), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Teri.png|Teri en El increíble mundo de Gumball. Michelle Flaherty.jpg|Michelle Flaherty en las 3 primeras películas de American Pie. Ashley Turbo.jpg|Ashley Hammond / Yellow Ranger en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio. House8.png|Dra. Remy Hadley "La Trece" en Doctor House. SheenaH.png|Sheena (2ª voz) en ¡Oye Arnold!. Grotescologia abby traje.png|Abby Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos. Rafa Gorgory.png|Ralph / Rafa Gorgory en Los Simpson (Temps. 8 - 12). Penny Plutonium ML.png|Penny Plutonio en ¡Mucha Lucha!. Ceviche.jpg|Ceviche en Chowder. Hazuki Fujiwara.gif|Hazuki "Emilie" Fujiwara en Magical Doremi. Corrector Haruna.jpg|Corrector Haruna en Corrector Yui. Mamori_Anezaki2.png|Mamori Anezaki en Eyeshield 21. Dahi.png|Dahi en Soul Hunter. Cyborg_009_Helen.png|Helen en Cyborg 009. Lucy Davenport (C009COJ).png|Lucy Davenport en Cyborg 009: Call of Justice. Rebecca_Hopkins_season_4.png|Rebecca Hopkins (2ª voz) en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Weevil_Underwoodd.png|Weevil Underwood (3ª voz) también en Yu-Gi-Oh!. Ugg.png|Ugg en Dragon Ball Super. Monster01.jpg|Mocchi en Monster Rancher. Quarky.png|Quarky en KaBlam! Chopin lbdm.png|Chopin (2ª voz) en La banda de Mozart. Vivian_kensington.jpg|Vivian Kensington en Legalmente rubia. SavannahMonroe.jpg|Savannah Monroe en Hellcats: Sueños compartidos. HP4MyrtleLlorona.png|Myrtle la llorona en la saga de Harry Potter. Salvejorge_marcia.jpg|Teniente Marcia en La guerrera. Annie PPGZ.png|Annie en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Dusk Mayra.png|Dusk/Niebla en la franquicia de Scooby-Doo. Emmy.png|Emmy (1ª voz) en Dragon Tales. Gavilanlooneysshow.jpg|Quique Gavilán (2ª voz) en El show de los Looney Tunes. Nazz.png|Nazz (3ª voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy. Mushi_Kiut.gif|Mushi Kiut en KND: Los chicos del barrio. 47707.jpg|Daisy Nohara (1ª voz) en Crayon Shin-chan. BCuervo_1.jpg|Cuervo Negro en El Tigre: las aventuras de Manny Rivera. Tenna Sometimes-0.png|Teena A Veces en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo. Stacy Rowe.jpg|Stacy Rowe en Daria. BCPVDimage.jpg|Bambi en Robotboy. Doctora CS.png|Dra. Bellum en Carmen Sandiego. Claire (Mamá de Mandy).png|Claire (Mamá de Mandy) (2ª voz) en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Amandaelcampamentodelazlo.jpg|Amanda en El campamento de Lazlo. Amandaelcampamentodelazlo2.jpg|Amber también en El campamento de Lazlo. Mammoth-Mutt-krypto-the-superdog.png|Pukita (Mammoth Mutt) en Krypto, el Superperro. SDS-Avispa.png|Avispa en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Rosie-krypto-the-superdog.png|Rosie también en Krypto, el Superperro. Lexi-bunny-loonatics-unleashed-7.73.jpg|Lexi Bunny en Loonatics. Chelsea.png|Chelsea Castor en Los castores cascarrabias. Stealth Elf Academy.png|Stealth Elf en Academia Skylanders. JessicaJackyn.png|Jessica Jackyn en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja, Julie Yamamoto Creada Por Ben10fan2.0.png|Julie Yamamoto en Ben 10. Srta.Rottenmeier Heidi(2015).jpg|Srta. Rottenmeier en Heidi. Recepcionista en heladeríaJN.jpg|Recepcionista en heladería en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio. Marti-brewster-everyones-hero-79.8.jpg|Marti Brewster en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax). Darma rock dog.png|Darma en Rock Dog: El perro rockero. Sarah_connor_t1pix.jpg|Sarah Connor en el redoblaje de Terminator. Knightley_ak.jpg|Anna Karenina en la película de 2012. Hannah-horvath.jpg|Hannah Horvath (1ª voz) en Girls Talisa Maegyr.png|Talisa Maegyr en El juego de tronos. Eni Adisa Geo-Tormenta.jpg|Eni Adisa en Geo-Tormenta. Victoria-Principal-Earthquake-1974.png|Rosa Amici en el redoblaje de Terremoto. MainBelleCGI.png|Belle en Thomas y sus amigos. 2-436.png|Bebe Stevens en el doblaje mexicano de South Park. TBSookieStackhouse.png|Sookie Stackhouse en True Blood (Temp. 4ª-7ª). Kristen-Connolly-Cabin.jpg|Dana en La cabaña del terror. Vlcsnap-2013-02-20-18h40m37s127.png|Lily Onakurama en Notas perfectas. Elizabethshort.jpg|Elizabeth Short en American Horror Story: Murder House. Leslie4.jpg|Dra. Leslie Thompkins en Gotham. Rirumu WFMDP.png|Rirumu en Mirmo Zibang. Gracetgt.PNG|Grace en Timothy va a la escuela. Juanitatgt.PNG|Juanita también en Timothy va a la escuela. Lena_Isis.jpg|Lena Isis en Bakugan. Muñeca de Sabrina.png|Lado infantil de Sabrina en Pokémon. Millis_Steel.png|Millis Steel en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción. RhondaTruitt.jpg|Rhonda en El Demonio 2 (Jeepers Creepers 2). Scarlet Witch.png|Wanda Maximoff / Bruja Escarlata en LEGO Avengers. AKNyssa.png|Nyssa Raatko en Batman: Arkham Knight. Olivia-wilde-2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Olivia Wilde. Jordana Brewster 2016-04.jpg|Voz recurrente de Jordana Brewster. Aubrey-plaza-2018.jpg|Voz recurrente de Aubrey Plaza. Mayra Arellano (nacida el 25 de octubre de 1977) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana con más de 20 años de experiencia. Ha dado voz a infinidad de personajes en series de TV, series animadas, películas y anime, entre los más representativos están Mia Toretto en la franquicia de Rápido y furioso, la segunda voz de Lili DeVille en Aventuras en pañales y en Rugrats crecidos, la Oficial Jenny en la serie de anime Pokémón, la voz de Kasumi Tendo en el anime Ranma ½, Corrector Haruna en Corrector Yui, la segunda voz de Rebecca Hopkins en Yu-Gi-Oh!, Temari en Naruto, Abby Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos, Hannah Horvath en la serie de HBO Girls, Ashley Hammond en Power Rangers: Turbo y Power Rangers: En el Espacio y Michelle Flaherty en las tres primeras películas de la saga de American Pie. Biografía Inició la carrera en el doblaje en el año de 1994, con una trayectoria de más de 20 años dentro de esta especialidad. Estudió actuación en el Centro de Arte Dramático (C.A.D.A.C.) y en la Facultad de Filosofía y Letras de la Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México (U.N.A.M.), donde realizó teatro experimental, performances y proyectos radiofónicos ecológicos infantiles. Además es licenciada de Periodismo por esta misma casa de estudios. El trabajo en doblaje lo combina con la locución comercial. Destaca su interés y activismo en la protección animal ya que brinda apoyo a albergues y asociaciones que protegen a perros y gatos rescatados de la calle, siendo ella misma rescatista y promotora de adopciones de estos "ángeles de cuatro patas" como ella los llama. Filmografía Anime Mika Kanai * Emi Hammer en Tylor, el capitán irresponsable * Luca (ep. 20) en Nadja del mañana Romi Paku * Temari en Naruto * Temari en Naruto Shippūden Satomi Kōrogi * Daisy Nohara en Crayon Shin-chan * Asistente de la Profesora Ivy en Pokémon Tomoko Akiya * Hazuki "Emilie" Fujiwara en Magical Doremi * Hazuki "Emilie" Fujiwara en Magical Doremi Sharp Yuki Masuda * Helen en Cyborg 009 * Harumi Yokoyama en Mars, el exterminador Yūsuke Numata * Nowaguma en Beyblade: Metal Masters * Nowaguma en Beyblade: Metal Fury Otros * Kasumi Tendo en Ranma ½ * Rantaro en Ninja Rantaro * Corrector Haruna (Yuko Kagata) en Corrector Yui * Annie en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z * Oficial Jenny (2ª voz, temp. 1-6 y 13-) / Pokédex (temp. 12) / Jessie (niña, temp. 9) / Melanie / Rebecca / Duplica / Mitchell en Pokémon * Mamori Anezaki / Oka (2ª voz) / Esposa de Tamahashi en Eyeshield 21 * Kenosuke Tsurugi (2ª voz) / Rosemary Applefield (2ª voz) / TJ Livingston / Rita Rossi (ep. 43) / Francis Hartcourt y Keith Harcourt (niños) / Alex (eps. 1-2) / Roberta (ep. 20) / Alina (ep. 35) / Jean (ep. 41) / Asesora del museo (ep. 43) en Nadja del mañana * Lena Isis en Bakugan * Mocchi en Monster Rancher * Dahi en Soul Hunter * Shunrei / Shaka de Virgo (niño) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (version TV) * Shun de Andrómeda (niño) / Pandora (niña-Ova 20) / Makoto en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (version DVD) * Rirumu en Mirmo Zibang * Sam en MegaMan NT Warrior * Jazmine / Jarred (niño) en Deltora Quest * Aoi Mishina en Musumet: Las justicieras * Kolulu en Zatch Bell * Rebecca Hopkins (2ª voz) / Weevil Underwood (temp. 3) en Yu-Gi-Oh! * Blair Flannigan (Rei Saotome) (1ª voz) / Maga Oscura en Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Úrsula (Utena) Tenjoh (niña) en El anillo mágico * Mika Asagi en Gungrave * Romy (ep. 6) / Voces adicionales en Perdidos en el universo * Sakura en Betterman * Ugg en Dragon Ball Super Series animadas Vyvan Pham * Julie Yamamoto en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena * Julie Yamamoto en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena * Julie Yamamoto en Ben 10: Omniverse Kath Soucie * Lily Deville (2ª voz) / Alisa Carmichael (6ª temp.) en Aventuras en pañales * Lily Deville en Rugrats crecidos Otros * Abby Archer en Grotescología, agentes asquerosos * Stealth Elf en Academia Skylanders * Dra. Bellum en Carmen Sandiego * Sheena / Iggy (ep. 6) / Dependienta de las salidas de velero (ep. 80) en ¡Oye Arnold! * Marlene / Dominó (un ep.) en Los misterios de la abuelita Prudencia * Claire (Madre de Mandy) / Blandy en Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy * Emmy (1ª y 2ª Temporada) en Dragon Tales * Grace / Juanita en Timothy va a la escuela * Pukita ( Mammoth Mutt ) / Rosie en Krypto, el Superperro * Quarky / Nanette Manoir / Betty Anne / Súper Minina en KaBlam! * Zoe Aves/Cuervo Negro en El Tigre: Las Aventuras de Manny Rivera * Stacy Rowe en Daria * Teresa / Talon en Static Shock * Lexi Bunny en Loonatics * Chelsea Castor en Los castores cascarrabias * Barbara "Bebe" Stevens en South Park (Doblaje mexicano) * Sissy (un ep.) en Johnny Test * Scarpy en Familia de Piratas * Rainbowshine (ep. 11) en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad * Ceviche (algunos episodios) en Chowder * Nazz (3ª voz) en Ed, Edd y Eddy * Avispa en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes * Novia de Patán (redoblaje) en El escuadrón diabólico * Ralph Wiggum ("Rafa") (temporada 8-12) / Voces adicionales en Los Simpson * Milly / Katrina en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks * Amanda en El campamento de Lazlo * Mushi Kiut / Sonya (Número 83) en KND: Los chicos del barrio * Fianna en Bratz * Penny Plutonio en ¡Mucha Lucha! * Bambi en Robotboy * Robyn Snyder en Las chicas superpoderosas * Lemony en Yakkity Yak * Jane Dickey en Bienvenidos al Club Eltingville * Teri en El increible Mundo de Gumball * Celia / Camarera en Un show más * Lampara en Hora de aventura * Pocoyó en Pocoyó * Voces adicionales en Cleveland * Quique Gavilán (2ª voz) en El show de los Looney Tunes * Meygana en Bratzillaz: Hechizadas por la moda * Belle en Thomas y sus Amigos * EJ en Auto-B-Good * Elliot Blender (2° voz) / Janey Miller / Connie Crunch / Frida Flora / Stacy / Vilma Dinkley (niña) / Ernie / Jimmy en ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Scooby-Doo? * Ruby en Las papitas * Teena A Veces / Voces adicionales en Kick Buttowski: Medio doble de riesgo * Srta. Rottenmeier en Heidi * Jessica Jackyn en El ascenso de las Tortugas Ninja * Voces adicionales en Teo * Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot * Voces adicionales en Looney Tunes (4ª etapa) * Voces adicionales en Futurama * Voces adicionales en (Des)encanto Películas Jordana Brewster * Mia Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) * Emily en Asalto americano (2014) * Mia Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) * Mia Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) * Mia Toretto en Rápidos y furiosos (2009) * Mia Toretto en Rápido y furioso (2001) Olivia Wilde * Anna en Tercera persona (2013) * Cita a ciegas en Ella (2013) (versión Warner) * Jane en El increíble Burt Wonderstone (2013) * Rachel Salas en El precio del mañana (2011) * Nicole en Los próximos tres días (2010) (versión Lionsgate) Aubrey Plaza * Tatiana en Mike y Dave, los busca novias (2016) * Olivia en 10 años (2011) * Daisy en Siempre hay tiempo para reír (2009) Kristen Bell * Tricia Wolcott en Editando al amor (2012) * Jill Jerard en Una gran esperanza (2012) * Cynthia Davis en Sólo para parejas (2009) Alice Braga * Angeline en El rito (2011) * Isabelle en Depredadores (2010) * Anna Montez en Soy leyenda (2007) Alison Pill * Kim Pine en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) * Anne Kronenberg en Milk (2008) * Jane Burns en Dan in Real Life (2007) Alyson Hannigan * Michelle Flaherty en American Pie: La boda (2003) * Michelle Flaherty en American Pie 2: Tu segunda vez es mejor (2001) * Michelle Flaherty en American Pie (1999) [[Mena Suvari|'Mena Suvari']] * Allison Cowley en Psíquico: La película (2017) * Francesca en El mosquetero (2001) Imogen Poots * Ashley en Popstar: Nunca te detengas (2016) * Ellie en Las novias de mis amigos (2014) (3ª versión) Bella Heathcote * Gigi en El demonio neón (2016) * Karen Gabneyn en Reescribiendo (2014) Lexa Doig * Sally Elizabeth Allison en Asesinatos reales: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) * Sally Elizabeth Allison en Escoge un hueso: Un misterio de Aurora Teagarden (2015) Brooklyn Decker * Candance en Stretch (2014) * Skyler en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) (Universal) Rachel McAdams * Inez en Medianoche en París (2011) (Auditel) * Della Frye en Los secretos del poder (2009) Emmanuelle Chriqui * Becky en La tortura (2008) (1ª versión) * Revetta Chess en Cadillac Records (2008) Shirley Henderson * Myrtle la llorona en Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego (2005) * Myrtle la llorona en Harry Potter y la cámara secreta (2002) Elisha Cuthbert * Carley en La casa de cera (2005) * Katherine Winslowe en La maldición del fantasma (2000) Lindy Booth * Kelly en Sociedad secreta 2 (2002) * Chica #1 en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) Christina Ricci * Katrina Van Tassel en La leyenda del jinete sin cabeza (1999) * Roberta Martin (joven) en Ayer y hoy (1995) Otros * Jane Banner (Elizabeth Olsen) en Wind River (2017) * Joyce Dahmer (Anne Heche) en My Friend Dahmer (2017) * Mary Mensana (Amanda Seyfried) en El reverendo (2017) * Eni Adisa (Adepero Oduye) en Geo-Tormenta (2017) * Madeline (Elisabeth Rosen) en El culto de Chucky (2017) * Mary (Aidy Bryant) en Esa enfermedad llamada amor (2017) * Antonina Żabińska (Jessica Chastain) en Un refugio inesperado (2017) * Carla (Ana de la Reguera) en Todo, todo (2017) * Vera (Analeigh Tipton) en In Dubious Battle (2016) (2ª versión) * Emily Hynes (Malin Åkerman) en Misconduct (2016) * Jessica Kensky (Rachel Brosnahan) en Día de héroes (2016) (versión CBS Films) * Marla Mabrey (Lily Collins) en Las reglas no aplican (2016) * Amy (Rose Leslie) en Morgan (2016) * Kelly (Andrea Senior) en Siguiendo una corazonada (2015) * Anfitriona de Talk Show (Wendy Crewson) en La habitación (2015) * Maud (Carey Mulligan) en Las sufragistas (2015) * Ella misma (Lisa Loeb) en Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) * Zoe (Cortney Palm) en Castores zombies (2014) * Stace (Katie Lanigan) en Apuesta de muerte (2014) * Noni Jean (Gugu Mbatha-Raw) en Beyond the Lights (2014) * Cyndi Paulson (Vanessa Hudgens) en Bajo cero (2013) (3ª versión) * Dra. O'Brien en Capitán Phillips (2013) * Terry Coulter en ¿Estás aquí? (Amy Poehler) (2013) * Soltera (Andrea Moore) en Último viaje a Las Vegas (2013) * Nancy Michaelides (Emma Roberts) en El robo más grande de la historia (2013) * Sra. Peterson (Joanna Pace) en Recital de Navidad: Peligro en la montaña (2012) * Voces adicionales en Hombres de negro III (2012) * Voces adicionales en Qué esperar cuando se está esperando (2012) (2ª versión) * Anna Karenina (Keira Knightley) en Anna Karenina (2012) * Lilly Onakurama (Hana Mae Lee) en Notas perfectas (2012) * Erica Martin (Isabel Lucas) en Amenaza roja (2012) * Sarah (Mini Anden) en El mecánico (2011) * Dana (Kristen Connolly) en La cabaña del terror (2011) * Petunia Dursley (Ariella Paradise) en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010 y 2011) * Nova Prescott (Aimee Teegarden en Fin de curso (promocionales) (2011) * Zooey Wigner (Rebecca Mader) en El Big Bang (2010) * Carolyn (Genevieve Buechner) en Elopement, Secuestro: 48 horas de horror (2010) * Dana/Sarah Matthews (Gillian Jacobs) en La caja (2009) * Vandy (Jess Weixler) en Peter y Vandy (2009) * Paige (Caitlin E.J. Meyer) en Detalles menores (2009) * Lydia (Mary Cobb) en Viaje censurado: Cerve Pong (2009) * Ashley (Luisa D'Oliveira) en Tornados de hielo (2009) * Whitney Miller (Amanda Righetti) en Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) * Emily (Marissa Cuevas) en El tesoro de labou (2008) * Tabitha (Katheryn Winnick) en Diversión mortal (2008) * Milan Hastings (Sabrina Aldridge) en El día de los inocentes (2008) * Kim (Tracie Thoms) en A prueba de muerte (2007) * Laura (Elisabeth Shue) en El primogénito (2007) * Jodi (Charlyne Yi) / Amiga de Alison (Brianna Brown) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) * Renee Hargrove (Marin Hinkle) en Vías y vidas (2007) * Jane Liddle (Emily Blunt) en Juego de poder (2007) * Petal (Audra Blaser) en Suburban Girl (2007) * Lucy, la duende (Jessica Parker Kennedy) en La hija de Santa (2006) * Nina Neumann (Lena Beyerling) en El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) * Jennifer Smith (Michelle Horn) en Bajo amenaza (2005) * Barb (Kelli Garner) en El hombre de la casa (2005) * Kim (Michelle Monaghan) en La supremacía Bourne (2004) * Marishka (Josie Maran) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) * Gabriella (Andrea Avery) en La nueva Cenicienta (2004) * Elise (Naomie Harris) en Trauma (2004) * Monica (Faune A. Chambers) en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) * Amiga de Clarissa (Tara Summers) en Lo que una chica quiere (2003) * Gina (Joy Bryant) en Honey: La reina del baile (2003) * Connie (Amanda Brugel) en Preciosa (2003) * Kelly (Anna Faris) en Perdidos en Tokio (2003) * Lena (Sanoe Lake) en Olas salvajes (2002) * Lara (Jessica Biel) en Las reglas de la atracción (2002) * Alex (Brittany Murphy) en 8 Mile: Calle de las ilusiones (2002) * Marcy (Cerina Vincent) en Fiebre en la cabaña (2002) * Voces adicionales en El pacto (2002) * Nora (Zooey Deschanel) en El chico nuevo (2002) * Mary Jane (Isla Fisher) en Scooby-Doo (2002) * Hannah Wald (Rachel Blanchard) en Dulces y peligrosas (2001) * Voces adicionales en Peligro en casa (2001) * Vivian Kensington (Selma Blair) en Legalmente rubia (2001) * Marta (Leonor Varela) en El sastre de Panamá (2001) * Ruby Baker (Leelee Sobieski) en La casa de cristal (2001) * Jane (Ellen Muth) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) * Wayne Alworth (Josh Peck) en Día de nieve (2000) * Sherry VanHafton (Christina Sicoli) en Rockeros rebeldes (1999) * Annemarie (Robin Jahncke) / Niña molestando en avión (Caitlin Griffiths) en Niñera por accidente (1999) * Carla Rykker (Bryn McAulley) en Terremoto en Nueva York (1998) * Laura "La voz" Hoff (Jane Horrocks) en La voz (1998) * Maddie Morrison (Natalie Vansier) en Bailando en la luna (1997) * Cynthia Powell (Jennifer Ehle) / Sabrina (Finola Geraghty) en Backbeat: El inicio de Los Beatles (1994) * Karen Rossi (Sally Murphy) en Perfume de mujer (1992) * Sheila (Embeth Davidtz) en El ejército de las tinieblas (1992) * Jill Layton (Kim Greist) en Brazil (1985) (redoblaje) * Mauatua (Tevaite Vernette) en El motín del Bounty (1984) * Caroline Mulford (Haviland Morris) en Se busca novio (1984) (redoblaje) * Sarah Connor (Linda Hamilton) en Terminator (1984) (redoblaje / doblaje de DVD) *Rosa Amici (Victoria Principal) en Terremoto (1974) (redoblaje) Películas de anime * Oficial Jenny en Pokémon, la película: Mewtwo contraataca * Policía en motocicleta en Dragon Ball Z: La Batalla de los Dioses * Maren en Pokémon, la película 2000: El poder de uno * Oficial Jenny en Pokémon: Zoroark, El maestro de ilusiones * Ran Mouri en Detective Conan: El Rascacielos del Tiempo * Ran Mouri en Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima * Ran Mouri en Detective Conan: El caso del francotirador dimensional * Ran Mouri en Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan * Kay en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo * Ambientes en Dragon Ball Z: La Resurrección de Freezer * Millis Steel en Pokémon, la película XY: Diancie y la crisálida de la destrucción * Himawari Nohara en Shin-Chan: ¡A dormir! El gran asalto en el mundo de los sueños Películas animadas Teresa Gallagher * Belle en Thomas y sus amigos: El Rey de las Vías (2013) * Belle en Thomas y sus amigos: Día de los Diésel (2012) Sarah Drew * Stacy Rowe en Daria: ¿Ya llegó el otoño? * Stacy Rowe en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? Kath Soucie * Lily DeVille en Rugrats en París: La película * Lily DeVille en Rugrats: Vacaciones salvajes Otros * Darma en Rock Dog: El perro rockero (doblaje mexicano) * Ladybug en Volando a África (trailer) * Cora en Ratchet & Clank * Thorn en Scooby-Doo y la leyenda del vampiro * Avia Trotter en Monster High: Fusión espeluznante * Marti Brewster (Raven-Symoné) en No hay héroe pequeño (doblaje de Videomax) * Ashley (de Los Miembros Perdidos del Sector Z) en Operación C.E.R.O. * Voces adicionales en Futurama: en el lejano y salvaje verde * Voces adicionales en Padre de familia: ¡Es una trampa! * Holly Shiftwell (Emily Mortimer) en Cars 2 (trailer 1) * Crystal Tortoise (Keke Palmer) en Fábulas: La tortuga y la liebre quince años después * Niño menor, Niña (Cuento 2) y Niña (Cuento 7) en 12 pequeños cuentos navideños *Recepcionista en heladería en Jimmy Neutrón: El niño genio Series de TV Tracy Lynn Cruz * Ashley Hammond/Yellow Turbo Ranger en Power Rangers: Turbo * Ashley Hammond/Yellow Space Ranger en Power Rangers: En el Espacio * Ashley Hammond/Yellow Space Ranger en Power Rangers: La galaxia perdida [[Mena Suvari|'Mena Suvari']] * Elizabeth Short en American Horror Story: Apocalypse (2018) * Elizabeth Short en American Horror Story: Murder House (2011) * Edie en Six Feet Under (2004) Oona Chaplin * Greta en Black Mirror (2014) * Talisa Maegyr en El juego de tronos (2013) Maggie Lawson * Jen en The Ranch (2016-presente) * Allison en Ángel del Infierno (2016) Otros * Dra. Maureen Cahill (Jordana Brewster) en Arma mortal (serie de TV) (2016-presente) * Dominique DiPierro (Grace Gummer) en Mr. Robot (2016-presente) * Dra. Leslie Thompkins (Morena Baccarin) en Gotham (2015-) * Heather Davis (Vella Lovell) en Loca ex-novia (2015-) * Lindas mentirosas (2011-2017) **Yvonne Phillips (Kara Royster) (temp. 6-7) **Simone (Alona Tal) (temp. 1, ep. 14) * True Blood: Sangre verdadera (2011-2014) ** Sookie Stackhouse (Anna Paquin) (temp. 4-7) ** Sookie Stackhouse joven (Zenali Turner) (temp. 5, ep. 49) ** Sookie Stackhouse niña (Lily Bigham) (temp. 7, ep. 78) * Mina Murray/Ilona (Jessica de Gouw) en Drácula (2013-2014) * Hannah Horvath (Lena Dunham) en Girls (2012-2014) (temp. 1ª-3ª) * Whitney (Whitney Cummings) en Whitney (2011-2013) * Astrid Farnsworth (Jasika Nicole) en Ciencia al limite (2008-2013) *Chica indiscreta (2008-2012) **Amalia (Benita Robledo) (temp. 3) **Bryn (Veronica Taylor) (temp. 1, ep. 13) **Ella misma (Jenna Gribbon) (temp. 5, ep. 107) * Avery Jessup-Donaghy (Elizabeth Banks) en 30 Rock (2010-2012) * Dra. Remy Hadley "La Trece" (Olivia Wilde) en Doctor House (2007-2012) * Ronnie (Jolene Purdy) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2011) * Leila Buchanan (Sarah Roemer) en El suceso (2010-2011) * Mera (Elena Satine) en Smallville (2010) * Savannah Monroe (Ashley Tisdale) en Hellcats (2010-2011) * Julia (Christine Woods) en Perfect Couples (2010-2011) * Hannah (Kristin Kreuk) en Chuck: Espia por Accidente (2010) * April Ludgate (Aubrey Plaza) en Construyendo un parque (Temp. 2 , eps. 15-16) * Mary Ferry (Mary Lou) en Súper natural (2004-2007) * Vanessa Bartholomew (Kate Mara) en Cortes y puntadas (2003) * Julie Houlerman (Landry Allbright) en Malcolm (2000) (temp. 1, eps. 1, 9 y 11) *Cómo conocí a tu madre ** Zoey Pierson (Jennifer Morrison) 6 ** Cindy (Rachel Bilson) 5 ** Maggie Wilks (Joanna Garcia) 5, cap. 98 ** Ella misma (Catherine Reitman) 5, cap. 104 ** Amanda (Brooke Nevin) 5, cap. 106 * Nikki Hudson en Los 4400 * Felice Lesser (Jennifer Elise Cox) en Despistados (Temp 1 ep 15) (1997) * Pia en Las aventuras de Snobs * Sofía Vignatti en No culpes al koala * Arlene en Estoy en la banda * Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York * Lily Lockhart (Michelle Trachtenberg) en NCIS: Los Ángeles * Dinah Lance (Rachel Skarsten) en Aves de Rapiña * Jody Bradley (Sara Paxton) en CSI: En la escena del crimen * Vicky y Voces adicionales en Zoey 101 * Robin Wheeler (Tinashe Kachingwe) en Un cerebro animado * Sofie, Summer y Georgie (Allison Scagliotti-Smith) en Diarios de vampiros * Gwen Taylor (Morgan Kibby) en Vida de perros * Rachel en Animorphs * ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? ** Kate ("El Relato de las Mascotas Virtuales") ** Vanessa ("El Relato de la Sombra Fugaz") ** Julie Hart ("El Relato de la Dama de Piedra") ** Kara Fox ("El Relato del Laberinto Láser") ** A.J. ("El Relato de la Enfermera") * Muñeca Mary Ellen en Escalofríos ("La Novia de Slappy") * Voces diversas en El mentalista * Sra. Carlson (Amy Stewart) en Lost (5ª temporada, ep. 103) * Nicky Miller (Katie Finneran) en I Hate My Teenage Daughter * Manuela (Cynthia Farabella) en HDP * Juna Millken (Malin Åkerman) en The Comeback (2ª temp. ep. 1) * Vanessa Bennett (Analeigh Tipton) en La teoría del Big Bang (temp 9 ep 192) Telenovelas brasileñas Carol Castro * Natalia en Dinosaurios y robots * Silvia en Rastros de mentiras (Versión Globo) * Valeria en Carceleros Fernanda Paes Leme * María Rosa en Ciudad Paraíso * Irene en Insensato corazón * Marcia en La guerrera Juliana Alves * Dinha en Encantadoras * Valeska en Mujeres ambiciosas * Dora en Sol naciente Monique Alfradique * Bianca en Bajo la luna * Fernanda en Belleza pura * Beatriz Lobo en Fina estampa Adriana Esteves * Amelinha en Corazón de estudiante * Nazaré Tedesco (joven) en Señora del destino Adriana Prado * Susana Santana Peixoto en Por siempre * Isabel en Aguanta corazón Gabriela Duarte * Simone en América * Miriam en Siete pecados Júlia Lund * Hannah Foster en Acuarela del amor * Mónica Ramos en La trampa Titina Medeiros * Marisa Pinto Marra en Hombre nuevo * Ruty Raquel Chávez en Sombras del ayer Otros * Elisa (Giselle Policarpo) en Mujeres apasionadas * Tina (Karina Bacchi) en El color del pecado * Lipanesa "Muleca" (Bárbara García) en La esclava Isaura * Lourdes (María Carol) en CuChiCheos * Mercedes (Marina Gleiser) en Avenida Brasil * Janete (Joana Limaverde) en Una Rosa con amor * Paula "Paulita" Araújo (Klara Castanho) y Patrícia Mileto (Maria Casadevall) en Rastros de mentiras (Versión TV Azteca) * Zefita (Cristhiane Amorim) en Preciosa Perla * Juliana (Gabriela Carneiro da Cunha) (1ª fase) y Claudia (Ana Carolina Dias) en La sombra de Helena * Blanca Cristina Pasqualino/Blanca Vicenzo (Flora Diegues) en A través del tiempo * Mel (Fernanda Souza) en Reglas del juego * Lurdita (Carolyna Aguiar) en Totalmente diva * Berenice "Bere" (Juliana Lucci) en Apocalipsis * Janeth (Daniela Fontan) en El otro lado del paraíso Dramas coreanos * Kang Se Ri (Yoo In Na) en El más grandioso amor Miniseries * Japhet (niño) (William Dayble) en El arca de Noé Videojuegos * Estilo-Libre (Lucy) en The LEGO Movie 2 The Video Game * Noore en Far Cry 4 * Nyssa Raatko en Batman: Arkham Knight * Wanda Maximoff/Bruja Escarlata en LEGO Avengers * Temari en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 * Temari en Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4: Road to Boruto Dirección de doblaje * Good Time * So B. It (2016) * All see is you (2016) * Renegades * Yo, Tonya (doblaje mexicano) * Honey: Rise Up and Dance (2018) * Psíquico: La película (2017) * Stickman (2017) * Amor de medianoche (2da. versión) * Wonder Wheel Intérprete: Como Hazuki "Emilie" Fujiwara en Magical Doremi Sharp: * Tema de Entrada (Primera versión con Janeth Bejarano junto a Claudia Motta y Gaby Ugarte). * Maho de Choi Choi (Coros). * Otome wa kyu ni Tomarenai (Coros). Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Antigua - Made in Spanish *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *CBAudio *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *DPI *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *IDF *Intersound S.A. *Intertrack *Larsa - Digital Post *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing *Lola MX *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Salgado *Pink Noise México *Roman Sound - Macías TV *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas (sólo promocionales de "Fin de Curso" y trailer de "Cars 2") Curiosidades *Mayra ha compartido algunos personajes con la actriz Leyla Rangel: **En Yu-Gi-Oh!, Leyla era la voz de Rebecca Hopkins en la primera temporada, mientras que Mayra hizo el mismo personaje en la cuarta y quinta temporada. **En Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Mayra fue la voz de Blair Flannigan en la primera temporada, mientras que Leyla le dio voz al personaje en la tercera temporada. *También ha compartido algunos personajes con la actriz Lupita Leal: **En Dragon Tales, Mayra dobló a Emmy en las primeras dos temporadas, mientras que Lupita la dobló en el resto de la serie. **En Crayon Shin-chan, Mayra dobla a Daisy Nohara en la primera y desde la tercera temporada, mientras que Lupita la dobló en la segunda temporada. Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Directoras de doblaje Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA